Numerous kinds of spring-clamp trousers and skirt hangers are and have been in use for many years. They range in usefulness from poor to reasonably good. Some do not take a sufficiently tight grip on the garment, and the garment is then often found on the floor. Some are difficult to maneuver, some are relatively expensive, some are fragile, some require undue space, etc. One, disclosed in pending application Ser. No. 414,883, filed Nov. 12, 1973, of which I am a co-inventor, is subject to opening slightly when too tightly compacted on a pole. A purpose of the present invention is the provision of an improved quality garment hanger of this class, which avoids all these objections, and which is inexpensively constructed of cheap materials, easily opened, and spring-closed on the garment with sufficient firmness and in such a way as to avoid subsequent dropping of the garment, even when compressed tightly in a group of the hangers hung from a pole. Yet the clamps are easily opened to apply them by squeezing certain handle parts between the thumb and forefinger.